


Like Pen Ink

by NotAGreatWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Human AU, Logan Is Soft, Logan and his pens, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Sweet, analogical - Freeform, bc i can, fite me, logan has messy handwriting, logan is Extra (tm), logan likes pens, they're both touch starved "dorks, virgil sanders's hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter
Summary: Logan has a list of everything he likes and everything he doesn't like. Virgil is a list of his own.





	Like Pen Ink

Logan was very organized, with list in particular. He had a list of things he liked and things he didn't like. He didn't like feelings, he didn't like grease. It got on his hands and never scrubbed off. He didn't like the way his tongue would feel and his eyes would fill with color as he spoke. But he still talked. He liked the blue in his eyes and water on his tongue sometimes. He liked writing, especially with pens. He liked how the ink seemed to bleed through the nub, going smoothly as he wrote messily. He's not ashamed of it, quite the contrary, it is fact that the brightest people have the messiest handwriting. and oh boy its like he writes in a different language. He liked watermelon and how it got him just full enough during study sessions. He likes debates, he knows that's where he fell for Virgil. He _knew_, for sure, he did not like being uncertain.It made him feel inferior. He likes plaid and neckties. He liked blue and black. He's amazing with astrology. He likes naps on the couch, curled into a familiar scent of paprika, rain, tears, and cinnamon. It's like he feeds off the hugs, he needs them. Hes always concerned about the tears, though. He likes how Virgil sees the colors,too. He likes the cute little way his nose scrunches up whenever he insist that his name is black, not purple. He says Logan's name is dark blue. He likes finger less gloves. He knows they don't have a point, but he likes the way they feel holding his hand. He likes going to shows, just to see his favorite makeup artist's looks of the night. Oh and the night, Logan _loves _the night and the stars an the moon. He put the night on a very special list, a list of things he loved. He only ever put two things on it.

He looked into the eyes of his boyfriend, reciting the list. Virgil knew something was up, Logan only brought up his list for important things. he mentioned a secret, special list. A list that know one knew f. A list of the few things he loved in the world. Of course Patton and Roman had been added over the years, but one thing stood out in shiny, purple in. "Virgil". Logan then got down on one knee and the men left the diner as fiances.

VIrgil's tears flowed, out of happiness this time. His eye make up turned the tears deep black.

And they flowed,

Like pen ink.


End file.
